The present invention relates to mounting structures for use with stringers in an aircraft and more particularly to a universal interface panel adapted for interfacing with support attachments extending from stringers of a fuselage of an aircraft.
Aircraft structural stringers are well known for having an ideal lightweight, high performance structural supporting capability. In cross section they have a central, inwardly channel-shaped portion. The channel portion has channel legs having transversely extending flanges at right angles thereto. The flanges have returning ends which form two outwardly directed channels substantially more shallow than the central inwardly opening channel. The stringers are secured to the aircraft structure through the base of the outwardly opening channel by rivets or other attaching devices.
It is necessary to secure various types of supports to the stringers for supporting cables and other materials. Conventionally, support attachments include an outwardly extending body portion including a bore for receiving cable supports or other components suitable for attachment thereto. Such configurations however, do not provide much flexibility as to where the components are mounted in relation to the support attachments.
It would therefore be highly useful to provide a mounting arrangement including a universal interface panel capable of providing a plurality of mounting locations for external components while coupled to stringers of a fuselage.
In one preferred form the present invention provides a universal electrical interface panel adapted to interface an external component to a pair of parallel extending stringers of a fuselage on an aircraft. The configuration includes a planar panel having a width sufficient to extend over at least the pair of parallel extending stringers. At least a pair of groups of openings are formed on the planar panel which define a corresponding plurality of mounting points for the external component to thereby enable the external component to be secured to the pair of stringers having different spacing distances therebetween. At least a pair of openings are arranged on the planar panel which define panel attachment points for the planar panel to thereby allow the planar panel to be secured to the pair of stringers. At least a pair of openings on the planar panel define cover attachment points for the planar panel to thereby enable a cover to be removably secured to the planar panel, wherein the cover substantially encloses the external component.
In another preferred form, a universal electrical interface panel is provided including a panel, at least one attachment location and at least one mounting location. The panel is fixedly attached to an attachment support, wherein the attachment support is adapted to attach to the aircraft stringer. At least one cover attachment location is provided wherein a cover is releasably attached to the panel and whereby the cover substantially encloses the panel. The panel further includes tabs adapted to secure electrical connector collars adapted to release strain on the electrical connectors.
In yet another form, an electrical interface plate connected to an aircraft stringer by a support attachment is provided including a panel, and at least two attachment locations. The panel is removably secured to the support attachment at least two attachment locations, wherein the support attachments are removably secured to the aircraft stringer. A plurality of electrical mounting locations and a plurality of apertures are included on the panel. A plurality of tabs are fixedly secured to the panel and protrude generally orthogonally from the panel. A cover is removably secured to the panel.
In still another preferred form, a method for attaching connections to an aircraft stringer is provided. The method includes the steps of providing an aircraft support attachment adapted to be attached to the aircraft stringer; attaching the aircraft support attachment to the aircraft stringer; providing a panel; attaching the panel to the aircraft stringer; providing a cover; securing connections on the panel; and attaching the cover to the panel.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.